Just One of Those Days
by Seimeii-Chan
Summary: Kagome's been trying to win against Deidara for a long time. However, the bomb artist gets fed up with her challenges and does something to anger the miko-kunoichi to no end. One shot. Flame only with reason please. Read & Review. I hope you enjoy!


**Just one of those days…**

**By: **Seimeii-chan

**Disclaimer: **I owns nothing, don't rub it in

* * *

Kagome stomped down the steps, a determined look on her face. She'd thought this through very carefully, to the point where there wasn't even a 1% chance of fail. She grinned gleefully as she imagined her triumph and began walking faster. _Just wait, Deidara. I'll be the one laughing this time!_

Finally arriving at his door, she smirked and gathered chakra into her tightly clenched fist. _**BAM!!!**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK-!**_" Deidara bolted up from his bed, eyes wide in shock. He quickly grabbed his clay, trying to see the intruder through the dust. When he finally did, he twitched in annoyance and glared hatefully. "What was that for, Kagome, un?! I was having a well deserved rest, and you bust down my door?!"

She grinned and cracked her knuckles. "You and me. One on one. Outside. _Now._" Crossing her arms, she waited for his answer with the grin still on her face.

_Twitch_. "… You woke me up… at 2 in the morning… to fight, un?"

She laughed. "Of course! I'm totally getting you back today, Dei-baka! I've got a master strategy this time, I simply can't lose!" She still waited by the door, completely oblivious to Deidara's growing killer intent. She blinked when she saw him throw several small white balls at her. "…Eh?"

_**KABOOMBLAMSPLATPANGBONKRAWRBOOOOM!!!**_

Kagome weakly dug herself out of the rubble and glared furiously at the blonde. "What was that for?!"

She looked closer and saw that Deidara had somehow fixed the door back into place and he slammed it quite loudly. Nothing compared to the noise before, but this irked Kagome even more than the little bombs had. "DON'T INSULT MY ART, UN! I'M GOING BACK TO BED, AND YOU'D BETTER NOT WAKE ME UP UNTIL A DECENT TIME IN THE AFTERNOON, UN!"

Kagome pouted and got up, trying to brush off the chalky substance from her clothes. "Psh. And I thought he'd be excited too…" She flinched when she felt several furious auras behind her. Slowly turning around, she came face to face with the rest of the Akatsuki.

Hell hath seen no fury like a very sleep and cranky Akatsuki.

The miko-kunoichi grinned sheepishly and started waving. "Hi there, guys –"

"Kagome." She gulped and turned to the low, husky voice of Uchiha Itachi, staring straight into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Ohhh shit…

"Run."

* * *

[Several hours later…]

Deidara bit his lip, fidgeting in his seat. The tension in the room was building quickly, many of the males at the table fully glaring at the cowering girl. Awkward silences followed awkward silences before he couldn't take it anymore. Sure, he was angry at Kagome for waking him up, but she didn't deserve this from everyone, especially Kakuzu and Itachi. They were scary as hell if they were angry.

Which they were.

Making up his mind to save her, he bravely cleared his throat loudly. All the glares turned into curious looks, focusing on him. _Gulp_. "Ah… Kagome?"

All the glares came back full-force and she gave a pitiful squeak. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?!"

"Why don't we spar now, un? You said you wanted to?"

The girl gave a fleeting smile of gratitude before nodding sharply and bolting out of the room. Deidara sighed as the tension left the room, but the awkward silences were still there. _Geez, all these weirdos…_ He got up and walked quickly out of the room, going outside to wait for Kagome. She came out quickly enough. "Ready?"

She popped her shoulders and grinned. "Let's do this." Drawing a few kunai, she jumped into the air, flinging them at him. Deidara simply reached into his clay pouch while dodging the blades lightly. He twitched in annoyance when he noticed threads attached to them. Kagome's grin widened and she quickly pulled them, the threads grabbing Deidara and holding him still. She squeaked when 'Deidara' exploded on the spot, creating an instant smokescreen.

By this time, a few Akatsuki had gotten interested and stopped by to watch the fight. Hidan stared as Kagome just stood there, staring stupidly at the smoke. "What the fuck is that girl doing, standing there? She's full of openings! Jashin-sama would –"

Kagome snapped out of it and glared. "I WAS THINKING, YOU ASSHOLE! IF YOU'RE GONNA WATCH, BE QUIET!"

Sasori stared. "Why is she wasting her time yelling? Women do such foolish things…"

Kisame just sighed. "Leave her alone. That's just Kagome."

She frowned and ran right into the smoke, mixing her chakra and miko ki together to form whips that came out of her fingertips. She whipped everything in the dust until she felt something somewhat soft. She turned the whips into thin ropes and grabbed it, jumping out of the smoke with it. "Got y –"

…

Everyone stared. That sure wasn't Deidara that she was holding. And it was extremely offensive to all martial artists.

Just then, Tobi came out to watch. "Ah, how's everything going? Where is Deidara-senpai? And what's Kagome-chan doing with a clay potty?"

They all winced when they felt Kagome's chakra spike angrily. _He just had to say it…_

"DEIDARA, YOU COWARD! GET YOUR FEMININE BLONDE ASS BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Kisame inched around the furious ranting girl and balanced the potty on his Samehada. _Is this even allowed to be considered art?_ Running quickly, he carefully placed the white object behind a tree, quite far from their hideout.

Too bad for the poor fool who sat on _that_.


End file.
